Star Wars: Clone Wars II: The Jedi Hunt
by Gorik
Summary: 150 years after RotJ a new Clone Wars begins, there's no real main character, but out of them all, it's Dorn Fett.
1. Intro

A long time ago in a galaxy  
far, far away....   
  
Star Wars  
  
Clone Wars II  
  
The Jedi Hunt  
  
The Jedi of the Republic have decided to hunt down all assassins, pirates, smugglers, gangsters, bounty hunters, and the reborn Dark Jedi. The Hutts, fearing for their lives, are paying large sums of money for dead Jedi. The Dark Jedi though are paying more for live Jedi so that they may torture and twist them in their own evil ways. The Dark Jedi and the last few Mandalorians on the planet Mandalore have begun talks of a treaty that would make them the most powerful force in the galaxy.  
  
The small, but remaining Galactic Empire has begun to leave the few outer rim planets it controls and move towards the core planets. The Republic has seen this advance by the empire and plans to put a complete stop to it by finally destroying all of it's forces.  
  
The long dead Boba Fett, Lord of the Bounty Hunters, had a clone of himself made, Dorn Fett. Dorn Fett wears the well known Mandalorian Armor and has become one of the top Bounty Hunters in the galaxy. Only he and two others have been able to create a cage that makes anyone in it non-force usable, similar to ones once used in the Clone Wars.... 


	2. Chapter I

CHAPTER 1  
  
  
  
  
  
The Sith planet Korriban where the dark side of the Force flows through the air taking in any Jedi that steps onto it's evil surface. Many Light Jedi have been tortured here, their souls ripped apart by the brutal Dark Jedi. The Sith have been extinct sense the death of the reborn Emperor Palpatine in his clone form on the planet Byss, another planet engulfed by the dark side. The Dark Jedi have a large amount of gold which some is given to any who can bring them a live Jedi. Only four Jedi have been brought to the planet by Bounty Hunters. Both Dread and Gikren, two of the very well known Bounty Hunters in the galaxy, have each brought one, but the most famous, the clone of Boba Fett who was a clone of Jango Fett, both successful Bounty Hunters, has brought in two. Dorn Fett, the new Lord of the Bounty Hunters, a name he was given by Gorgron the Hutt for bringing in ten dead Jedi once. Now he only works with the Dark Jedi bringing them live ones in his cage to make them non-force usable.  
Slave III, the ship of Dorn Fett, has landed at the Korriban Spaceport, a small spaceport that only gets business from very brave people. Slave III is almost identical to Boba Fett's Slave I. The ramp comes down and the infamous Bounty Hunter steps out lightly pulling on a hovering cage. The Dark Knight, Zev, and his Dark Padawan, Grenn, walk out to Fett.  
"We meet again Dorn Fett," Zev said. Zev was the only Dark Knight on Dark Master Zarreck's council of his top seven advisors. Zev handled Bounty Hunter business.  
"I've got a Knight here," Fett answered.  
"I've noticed," Zev motioned to his Padawan, "Give him one." His Padawan walked out to Fett and gave him one million credits. "Take the unlucky Jedi to Master Zarreck's temple." Grenn grabbed the handle on the cage and pulled it away. "When are you finally going to get a Master alive? I would have expected more than Padawans and Knights from the Lord of the Bounty Hunters."  
"I go after the first one I see."  
"When will you make a deal with the Jedi for my life?"  
"Never."  
"Why not?"  
"Because they wouldn't make a deal with a Bounty Hunter."  
"And because you couldn't kill me or take me alive."  
"We'll see about that."  
"I look forward to the challenge," Zev said and then looked over his shoulder to see Grenn coming back with the empty cage, "Farewell and may the Darkness be with you."  
Fett took his cage and went back to his ship.  
A few minutes later, Slave III was off Korriban and on it's way to Nal Hutta.  
* * *  
  
"Hey Fett, how's the Jedi hunting goin'?" Dreg Hurrior, a smuggler, asked Dorn Fett as he walked into the palace of Gorgron the Hutt. The nasty thing was currently on his throne, but that's where he always was. At his throne eating Frve Frogs, a Hutt delicacy from the planet Foor.  
"I got another live one," Fett answered Dreg.  
"You're the best Fett!"  
Dorn Fett kept walking until he got in front of the disgusting Hutt. "Got any powerful Jedi in mind?"  
The Hutt spoke something in Huttese and his protocol droid translated, "The Great Gorgron the Hutt says that he would like nothing more than to see the Jedi Grandmaster dead."  
"Doesn't everybody?"  
The Hutt laughed and spoke again, quickly translated by the droid, "The Great Gorgron the Hutt says that if you could kill one of the Jedi Council members, he would pay one-point-five million credits." All noise in the throne room stopped, that was a lot of money, but a very risky job.  
"I could get two live Padawans for that much to the Dark Jedi," Fett answered with a grin, "And these are Jedi Masters. I've killed some before, but it's not easy. One-point-five isn't enough. Plus if I got him alive, sense he's a master and on the council, I'd get three million from the Dark Jedi."  
The Hutt laughed and spoke again, "The Great Gorgron the Hutt says he doesn't think you'll be able to get a council member alive."  
"You wanna bet on that you big slimy piece if goo?"  
"The Great Gorgron the Hutt says that he will offer you two-point-five."  
Dorn Fett was glad he had a helmet on because others couldn't see the big grin on his face. For a master on the council he would have gotten that same amount alive from the Dark Jedi. Scared Hutts will do almost anything. "Deal." Dorn Fett started back out.  
"Nice pay, but don't blame any of us if you end up in a prison cell," Dreg said with a laugh.  
"I'll be back with two of them," Dorn Fett told the smuggler.  
"You'll be in two pieces." Fett heard Dreg say as he walked out. He'd finally have a real challenge. The Jedi aren't the hardest part, it would be getting on and then off Chandrilla that would be the hard part. 


	3. Chapter II

CHAPTER 2  
  
  
  
  
  
"High Admiral Josken, we are almost to the planet Agamar," a man in his late twenties reported to High Admiral Josken who was sitting in his chair in his command room aboard his recently constructed Super Star Destroyer, the Strike.  
"Commence the attack upon arrival. Least amount of damage to get them to surrender, Lieutenant," Josken answered.  
"Yes sir." With a salute the Lieutenant left the room and back to the bridge.  
Josken felt the ship lurch as it came out of hyperspace.  
He pressed the comm button on the arm of the chair. "Bring up the attack on the view screen." Immediately a view of the planet Agamar appeared on his large view screen. Two squadrons of TIE Fighters came into view as they flew out to the planet. There were two Star Destroyers on the right releasing a squadron of TIE Bombers each and one on the left with another squadron of TIE Fighters. It would be quick.  
The five squadrons went into the planet's atmosphere and disappeared from view. Two minutes later the Lieutenant came back in.  
"I expect that the occupation attack was successful?" Josken asked.  
"Yes sir, we occupied the planet with minimal effort. Only a small settlement outside Calna Muun had to be destroyed," he answered.  
"Very good. You may return to your duties Lieutenant."  
"Yes sir." With a salute the Lieutenant left the room.  
Pressing the comm button, "Tell Captain Abregon of the Dreadstar that he is to send Colonel Jesson and five squads down to the planet to work out the final terms of surrender. Colonel Jesson and his men will stay on the planet. The Captain will know what else is needed."  
He pressed the intercom button, "Well done men. I expect to see this kind of efficiency from now on. No mistakes, only perfection."  
A voice came through his comm, "Sir, Colonel Jesson on the planet asks that he have a word with you."  
"Put him on the view screen."  
An image of a man in Stormtrooper Armor appeared on the screen. "Sir, we landed on the planet and were immediately attacked, we've sent the attackers to their graves and- What are those two doing?!" On the view screen Jesson yelled out pointing towards something.  
"What's wrong Colonel?" Josken asked.  
"Two officials from the planet seem to be starting up some sort of large control center nearby, we don't know what it is."  
"Just shoot them and find out what it is."  
"Already done." A voice could be heard in the background. "Sir it seems there's a countdown on it."  
"Get your men out of there it's probably a self-destruct system for the area."  
"Yes sir."  
"We'll talk later." High Admiral Josken cut the transmission and went back to the view of the planet.  
* * *  
  
"Everybody back in the transport!" Colonel Jesson shouted to his men as he ran into the transport himself. As the Stormtroopers got in the transport, Jesson ran into the cockpit. "How many haven't made it on yet?"  
"About a squad sir," the copilot answered.  
"Okay, take off."  
"But sir..." the pilot began to protest.  
"There's a bomb, one squad's better than five!"  
"Yes sir."  
The ramp closed and the ship started off. Colonel Jesson looked out a side window to see the entire planet shaking, "What's going on down there?"  
"The core of the planet seems to be growing very unstable sir," the copilot answered as he looked at a display in front of him.  
"What?"  
"Yes sir, the core is growing unstable."  
"I know block head! That must have been some sort of planet destruction center."  
"Sir-" The copilot was cut off as the transport was hit by a missile and knocked out of the sky. It crashed into the forest outside of the city.  
Colonel Jesson had been knocked up against the back of the pilot's seat, but wasn't severely hurt. The pilot and the copilot were dead though. He got up and opened the door to the cargo room where all the Stormtroopers were. A few dead bodies had been flown across the room into the wall and were now dead. The rest were blasting the large ramp on the back open. It blew off and they all ran out.  
"Listen up!" Jesson said as he stepped out, "Hopefully Captain Abregon is sending down another transport to pick us up. But if they don't it's because the planet's core has become very unstable, a result of that command center being activated. It's been a pleasure working with all of you. For some of you I've been your commander for quite some time and for some you're new to the group, but we're all apart of the Imperial Army!"  
Despite the coming doom the remaining Stormtroopers of the five squads shouted out a roar of approval.  
* * *  
  
High Admiral Josken looked at the view screen, this had been probably the best occupation attack he'd done so far. Now it would be the worst, the planet's inhabitants had built a Planetary Destruction Center. Only a hand full of planets had built them, but it seemed that this one had been one of them. Moments later the planet Agamar blew up. Five squads. A devastating loss. It would not happen again. He had sent Imperial Intelligence to the planet a week and a half before and in their report there was nothing about a PDC.  
"Someone's in big trouble for a mistake like this." He pressed the comm button, "I'd like to have a little chat with Major Dess." He released the button and thought a moment, "And get some men up here with a casket in about ten minutes." Major Dess, the commander of that mission, wouldn't be seeing light again. "Send Druuk in too." His Barabel bodyguard.  
* * *  
  
"My fellow Dark Jedi," Dark Master Zarreck said as he looked around at the other Dark Jedi in the large arena, "The Dark Jedi are once again growing to large numbers. We are quickly becoming one of the most powerful forces in the galaxy. Third to the Republic and then the Jedi, both of which are usually considered as one. But soon we will be the greatest, within the next week we will have signed the Treaty of Mandalore on the Mandalorian homeworld. As we all know the Mandalorians were thought to be wiped out during the Clone Wars, but just like how the Jedi were thought to be wiped out, there were still less than five left and look at their numbers now! We will do the same for the Mandalorians, but quicker! With the signing of the treaty they will give us full authority to clone them in our new cloning facility. With the help of the Mandalorian clones we will become the ultimate power in the galaxy! Soon our days of staying on this planet will end as we move across the galaxy conquering worlds in the name of the Sith Empire!"  
A roar of approval went up, but Zarreck waved the applause away. "Also, the once great Galactic Empire has begun to move inwards. They have taken control of ten planets in three weeks. I have noticed this and we've made contact with them and we may eventually join with them to secure our coming greatness. May the Darkness be with you!"  
The arena exploded in cheers and Dark Master Zarreck along with his top seven advisors bowed a few times then left.  
* * *  
  
On the planet Mandalore, Master Zarreck and his seven advisors sat on one side of a long oval table with four of the ten remaining Mandalorians on the other side. The Dark Jedi all wore black long sleeved tunics and pants with black boots and their lightsabers hooked to their black belts. The Mandalorians all wore a light green and brown Mandalorian Armor.  
"Welcome again to Mandalore, as you know I am Borruk, Leader of the Mandalorians, and these," he motioned to the others, "Are my Warlords."  
"Well met Borruk," Zarreck greeted, "All seven of my advisors are here today. Shall we get down to business?"  
"Yes, do you have the treaty?"  
"Of course," Zarreck motioned to Master Yevlin to his right who took a datapad off his belt and handed it to Zarreck who then slid the datapad to Borruk. "I'll go over the conditions again as you read through it. First, we will be able to make as many clones of you and your people as we please. Second, you will be given one fourth of Korriban for you and your people to do as you please. Third, you and your people will help with the armor making process. Fourth, we will have full jurisdiction over the clones. Fifth, you and your Warlords will be apart of my Council of the Dark."  
"Sounds good to me, where do I sign?" Borruk asked.  
Zarreck took a pen off of his belt and slid it over to Borruk and answered, "Where it says 'Please sign here'." All four Mandalorians signed the treaty and then Zarreck and his advisors signed it. The Treaty of Mandalore was official and now they would begin their climb to the greatness the Sith Empire once had and beyond. 


	4. Chapter III

CHAPTER 3  
  
  
  
  
  
"Force Blade, you are clear for landing at docking bay ninety four," a voice came over the Slave III's comm. Dorn Fett was a master Bounty Hunter, but he was skilled in many more things, he could repair any part on a ship, slice codes, master swordsman, and many other talents. Now he'd make the ones who didn't think about trying to slice his fake ship ID look like fools. He'd make them fools this time when he blasted away from the planet with the corpses of two Jedi Council members, the blame would fall on them. Today he was a Jedi undercover hunting down the 'scum of the universe' posing as Dorn Fett. He had killed a Jedi doing just that so now he attached the dead man's green lightsaber to his belt along with another of the same color in his left sleeve.  
He landed the ship and began his night walk to the Jedi Temple. He nodded to any Jedi he saw on the streets so he would appear more friendly to them and they wouldn't mistake him for the man he really was.  
He arrived at the Jedi Temple and walked in. There was a small corridor and at the end of it was a turbolift. He stepped inside and found directions on the right side wall. He headed for the 'Council Quarters'. They couldn't make his job more easier... well actually he could use some food...  
Master Slu'ston Sneeb, a Sullustan, was the council member that had organized the plan to use a Jedi acting as Dorn Fett. The hallway was long and wide with doors every so often with a council members name on it. He finally got to 'Master Slu'ston Sneeb'. He hoped the council wasn't in session. It was night after all.  
The Sullustan opened the door and the look on his face was one of panic. Dorn Fett had snuck into the Jedi Temple!  
"Master, this is Jesub," Fett said. Jesub was the name of the Jedi posing as him. He found his information on a datacard in a shoulder pocket.  
"Oh, goodness, I thought it waz ta real Durn Fett," the Sullustan spoke in his not to perfect common.  
"I thought I'd come by Chandrilla and go into the forest for deep meditation. I hoped it wouldn't be to inconvenient to come by and say hello."  
"Of course not Jesub, you my friend are welcome anytime. Don't you ever get hot in tat Mandolori..." Sneeb couldn't quite say the word.  
"Mandalorian Armor," Fett said for him.  
"Tank you, tank you."  
"I do sometimes, but I've gotten quite used to it now."  
"Tat's good. Zo how is ta scum hunting going?"  
"Let's just say I got twelve last week."  
"Tat's a good Jedi Knight!"  
"Sorry master to ask, but I haven't eaten anything recently and was wondering if I might grab a snack?"  
"A znack? Of course my boy! Come in, come in." Fett walked in and took a seat at a table in the kitchen while Sneeb fixed him a snack.  
"I also killed a Bounty Hunter that had killed a Jedi and had kept his lightsaber. I've trained myself to dual wield them."  
"Is tat so? Being able to dual wield lightzabers is a very beneficial skill, but also very dangerous. Your meal's on the counter I need to go get something in my room for you."  
"Okay," Fett answered as he got up and grabbed the plate of food. A snack? Then he remembered he had a helmet on and taking it off would give him away.  
"Why didn't you just bring it to yourself telekinetically?" Sneeb asked puzzled.  
"Oh, I'm trying to use the Force as least as possible so that I will be a more believable bounty hunter. There aren't any Jedi bounty hunters you know."  
"I zee, I zee. Very smart of you." With that Sneeb left the room. Dorn Fett knew that it was now of never. When Sneeb came back he'd notice Fett hadn't eaten anything and would ask more questions. Eventually he was sure to slip up. Sneeb was back before he thought.  
"I'm back, here's a new robe for you my boy," Sneeb said holding out a new brown Jedi robe, then he noticed Fett hadn't eaten anything yet, "I thought you said you were hungry?"  
"Oh, I am. I was just waiting to see what you got me first that's all, and it looks spectacular!" Fett got up and moved over to the Jedi Master. "I also have something for you..."  
"Ah, you shouldn't heve!"  
Fett reached into a leg pocket and produced a small amulet, but as he brought up his right hand holding the amulet he dropped the amulet and grabbed his lightsaber. He ignited it and as he stabbed it into Master Slu'ston Sneeb's stomach he saw the mixed looks of pain, fear, and betrayal upon the Sullustan's face. "Jesub's dead, this is the real Dorn Fett," Dorn said as Sneeb's life faded away. He had to get out of here quickly, most likely one of those 'Disturbances in the Force' just went out at Sneeb's death so he wouldn't be able to drag the corpse through the temple and the streets.  
He grabbed the robe and slung him over his shoulder. There was a window in another room. He blasted it a few times to find out that it was blaster proof. He turned on his jet pack and through the window he went into the night sky. He flew down to the spaceport as far away from any towers he saw. He found Slave III and flew down into the bay. He opened up the ramp with a remote control and laid Sneeb's body in his cage and put the Jedi robe he had given him in a box full of lightsabers. Now he'd have to hope that a council member came outside the temple and he could lure him away. He left the ship and closed it up then turned on his jet pack and flew up and away into the bloody night sky of Chandrilla.  
* * *  
  
Two days after the disastrous events at Agamar, the Imperial Fleet is soon to arrive at the planet Sullust where a Republic base is.  
"High Admiral Josken, we are almost to the planet Sullust," came his Lieutenant's voice.  
"I am aware Lieutenant Hoffner," Josken said, if Imperial Intelligence messed up this time they would be losing more than just one of their Majors. "You are dismissed."  
"Yes sir." With a salute he was gone.  
Josken felt the ship lurch as it came out of hyperspace. He tapped on the comm switch, "Bring it up on the view screen and I'm keeping the comm channel on." The planet Sullust appeared on the view screen and he pressed a blue switch next to the comm switch, the bluw one left the channel open always. There was a Mon Calamari Starcruiser headed their way, but it would be no problem for the Strike. There was a squadron each of X-Wings, Y-Wings, and A-Wings headed towards the Strike also, but the Strike had two squadrons of TIE Interceptors and two squadrons of TIE Fighters on their way to meet them. The Starcruiser released a squadron of B-Wings from it's hangar and they joined up with the other Republic ships. Josken knew that the Republic ships had better shields than the TIEs, but the TIEs had been upgraded for more firepower. But...  
"Send another squadron of TIE Fighters." Minutes later another squadron had left the hangar. Josken watched as the enemies met and began blasting away at each other. The Republic got the first kills, but the interceptors got back with their blinding speed and advanced firepower to the X-Wings.  
The Starcruiser began firing at the Strike. "Blast them away and do it quickly." Immediately the Strike began firing at the Starcruiser as it charged up it's five superior lasers that were installed only two weeks before.  
The Starcruiser called the B-Wings back to it to attack the Strike. "Concentrate all lasers on those B-Wings except for the superior lasers." The B-Wings, despite their above average maneuverability, were quickly blown away.  
"The superior lasers are charged," a voice from the comm said.  
"Fire at that Starcruiser." A few seconds later five superior lasers shot out at the Starcruiser. There was an explosion from the shield generator. "Concentrate all firepower on it."  
After the B-Wings had left to attack the Super Star Destroyer, the Imperials eventually got to the point where most of the time it was two-versus-one, in Imperial favor. The Republic starfighters were finished off not to long afterwards and the planet had surrendered.  
"All TIEs attack the Starcruiser." Not long afterwards the Republic Starcruiser was destroyed. "Send Colonel Garren down to work out the terms of surrender with three squads of men. Also, send a message to Admiral Forkens aboard the Forsaken that he is to guard the planet, I'm sure the Republic will be coming to get the planet back once they find out it is now under Imperial control. Start back to Zhar, we've got a date with the Dark Jedi." He clicked off the blue button and pressed the intercom switch, "Good job everyone, I am very pleased with how the battle went. Keep up the good work." He pressed the comm switch, "Lieutenant Hoffner, get in here."  
Lieutenant Hoffner arrived seconds later, "Sir, you called."  
"No, I didn't... Of course I did, next time just come in with a salute."  
"Yes sir."  
"I've decided to promote you to the rank of Lt. Commander."  
"Thank you sir."  
"That is all."  
"Yes sir." With a salute he was gone.  
* * *  
  
One day later the Strike met up at the Imperial capital world of Zhar with Dark Master Zarreck and five of his seven advisors. High Admiral Josken, four of his Admirals, and the Dark Jedi sat around a table on the Strike.  
"Welcome to the Imperial Super Star Destroyer, the Strike. I am High Admiral Josken and these are four of my Admirals," Josken said motioning to his Admirals.  
"And I am Master Zarreck and these are five of my advisors," the Dark Jedi said motioning to his advisors.  
"Shall we begin?"  
"Yes. The Dark Jedi and the remaining Mandalorians have recently signed the Treaty of Mandalore."  
"Mandalorians? I was aware they were all wiped out during the Clone Wars."  
"Almost all, there are only ten left now."  
"What could you do with only ten Mandalorians? I know they're good fighters, but you wouldn't send them out in a normal squad doing missions. If they were to all die..." Josken left the sentence unfinished.  
"We are aware of that and they are not just a special task force. We've built a cloning facility that was kept secret to the rest of the galaxy," Zarreck began and he could tell Josken was catching on by the look on his face, "The main part of the treaty was it allowed us to clone them with full authority over the clones."  
"Well done, well done. I could expect nothing less from the Dark Jedi."  
"So you can see that if the Imperials, Mandalorians, and the Dark Jedi were to all come together with a clone army, we could easily become the superior power of the galaxy."  
"Where would I and my Admirals fit into all of this?" Josken asked.  
"I admit that I would like to be Emperor of the new empire sense it is my clone army, but that doesn't mean that you can't join my council with my advisors and four of the Mandalorians. Your Admirals would all have command of their Star Destroyers as usual."  
"What about the Strike? It is the only Super Star Destroyer right now and they take many years to build."  
"Ah, yes, your Super Star Destroyer... You would have command of the ship still, but it will also be my main form of transportation. I have already talked with my advisors that I will be proclaiming myself the new Sith Lord and one of them will be my Sith Apprentice. I as Emperor and Sith Lord I will be the highest power in the empire followed by you and my Sith Apprentice. You both will be about equal power except when I am to go to something and send both of you to do it for me, I will appoint one of you to be in charge of the operation based on what it is. With your battle genius you will be the Commander of the Military."  
High Admiral Josken just grinned, he may not be the ultimate power in the new empire if they agreed, but he would be almost as high and the new empire would go further and faster than the remaining Galactic Empire. This would be a good deal. But it looked like the Clone Wars would be repeated. At least at the end of the last Clone Wars it was the Empire that had defeated the Old Republic. He had a good feeling that history would repeat itself. 


	5. Chapter IV

CHAPTER 4  
  
  
  
  
  
Dorn Fett flew high above the Jedi Temple. He knew the names of the council members and knew what most of them looked like and when he saw a man walk out of the temple that looked like council member, Stret Forduun, he aimed and fired. The Jedi Master must have sensed the blast coming because he whipped out his lightsaber to block it. Fett flew out to some nearby woods. Most likely Forduun would arrive with more Jedi or he would chase after him, but not after telling a few other Jedi to gather forces together. Dorn hid behind a tree waiting for the Jedi Master he knew was on his way.  
Forduun arrived not much later with his blue lightsaber humming. Dorn shot at him twice then flew into the air. Forduun blocked both and used the Force to send a shockwave out at him. Fett was knocked back into a tree. Forduun was there and swung at him with his lightsaber, but Dorn grabbed the one lightsaber from his belt and whipped his left arm out and the other shot out of his sleeve and into his hand. He ignited both.  
"A bounty hunter like yourself could never have the training needed to be able to dual wield lightsabers. You'll either quickly die to my blade or you'll kill yourself," Forduun said.  
"I am a master swordsman and I will easily kill you as I did Sneeb." Then Fett came in from the right followed quickly by the left. Forduun blocked both then struck out at Fett's chest, but his lightsaber was knocked away by Fett's left as the right went low at Forduun's knees. Forduun jumped and swung downwards at Dorn's head. He blocked with his right and struck out with his left. Forduun Force Pushed the lightsaber away as he landed.  
Fett came in quick with a fury of strikes, coming in from all directions his blades were in constant motion. Forduun blocked some and dodged some. Fett abruptly stopped and flew into the air shooting blasts at the Jedi Master, but they were all blocked. Then Fett flew straight at him with one lightsaber extended and the other posed back to strike. Either he or the Jedi would get killed, maybe both. Forduun blocked the outstretched lightsaber, but as he brought his lightsaber back around to block the other, Fett struck. Forduun came across with his lightsaber as Fett's lightsaber sliced into his chest, but while it was a victory for Fett it was half a victory for Forduun as his lightsaber still came and cut off Dorn Fett's extended right hand.  
Forduun fell to the ground dead and Dorn fell to the ground in pain as he held his wrist which ended without a hand. He put all three lightsabers in one of his leg pockets and he stuck his right hand in one as well. The pain was great, but he knew he couldn't just sit there until a group of Jedi wondered over and slaughtered him. He put the Jedi Master's corpse under his left arm and away he went back to his ship.  
Not long afterwards he arrived at the Arrith, a neutral planet, he would be safe at one of their hospitals while he got used to the prosthetic hand he knew he would be getting.  
* * *  
  
Dorn Fett arrived a week later on Nal Hutta after getting a prosthetic right hand. He made his way to the palace of Gorgron the Hutt as he had the corpses of two Jedi council members, one under each arm.  
He arrived and the smuggler Dreg was the first to notice him, but that was only a second before everyone else saw the Lord of the Bounty Hunters.  
"I'm not fer believing it," Dreg said with a look on his face of shock, amazement, and fear, "Fett did it."  
Dorn Fett walked up before the ugly Hutt and dropped the two corpses to the floor, "I present council members Slu'ston Sneeb and Stret Forduun."  
The Hutt had a look of fear. What Dorn Fett had done was unheard of. He said something and the protocol droid quickly translated, "The Great Gorgron the Hutt says that he commends you on a job well done and will gladly pay the price of five for both of the dead Jedi."  
"Okay," Fett replied.  
"Fett's the best!" Dreg shouted, "He killed them both and came back without a scratch!"  
Underneath Dorn Fett's helmet he frowned as he looked down at his gloved prosthetic right hand. Without a scratch... It was that ugly, hideous, smelly, stupid Hutts fault that he lost his hand. He would have to kill that slime bucket. 


	6. Chapter V

CHAPTER 5  
  
  
  
  
  
There used to be twelve members of the Jedi Council, but due to recent events, it's number had been reduced to ten. The members of the council looked sadly at the two empty seats. Dorn Fett, the Hutt who ordered him to kill them, and all the other scum would pay for this attack. All of Nal Hutta.  
"We are all sad with the losses of Master Sneeb and Master Forduun, but we must move on and remain strong. Many Jedi have died because we wanted to hunt down all that we thought was bad. We will call all our Jedi back and erase the order," Jedi Grandmaster Hue Yung said.  
Whispers went up throughout the whole council. Grandmaster Yung had just said that the scum would remain as it always had. He would call off the hunt, not many would be happy about this, if any.  
"Are you saying we should let them flourish as they did before?" Fib Fluton, a Sullustan Jedi Master, said with obvious distaste.  
"We will call off the hunt, yes, but they will not flourish ever again. We will send a Jedi army to the planet Nal Hutta, the home to thousands and millions of scum. We will kill them all with one quick and final attack to their very heart." Cheers went up from the other council members, the Jedi would have their revenge on the ones who have been killing their fellow Jedi.  
* * *  
  
On the planet Korriban, Dark Master Zarreck and Mandalorian Leader Borruk looked down from a ledge at the thousands of cloning capsules in the arena-like cloning facility. Soon the Empire would join and they would be unstoppable. 


	7. Chapter VI

CHAPTER 6  
  
  
  
  
  
It's been two days sense Dorn Fett received five million credits for the two dead Jedi Council members. He had decided to take a break from Jedi hunting for a few days and just got done eating in his small apartment. He knew he'd been out of action when during his meal he started getting a craving for killing somebody. Two days will do that to a bounty hunter that is almost always on the move hunting someone down.  
He was only two blocks away from his apartment when he had the feeling that someone was following him. He chanced a few glances over his shoulder, but there were about twenty people roaming around and it didn't look like anyone was. He went down a few alleys and after he turned one corner he turned on his jet pack and flew up to the roof of the building. He flew only two feet above the roof when a sword was struck into his jet pack and he fell the mere two feet onto the roof. Behind him was a man dressed in black and behind him were two more and now climbing up a ladder from down below were another two men. He'd get the action he was hoping for.  
"You will either surrender yourself or die," the man before him spoke.  
"If I surrender, what will happen of me?"  
"You will be taken to the prisons of Gorgron the Hutt."  
So that big slime bucket had finally grew scared enough of him to send out assassins. "You realize you just told me who sent you. If I were to kill all of you-"  
He was cut off by the assassin, "You will not kill even one of us."  
"That so?" Then Dorn Fett with lightning speed had his blaster out and shot the assassin in the chest. Nothing happened for a moment, but then with one blink of his eyes the man in black fell dead on the ground. "Who's next?"  
The other four assassins looked down at their dead comrade. Then all took out two swords and got in battle stances. They all rushed forward, but Fett managed to shoot two more in the heart before the other two got to him. He swung his arms out and a lightsaber came out of each sleeve into a hand. He ignited both and blocked an attack from one of the assassins, and the man's sword was cut in half by the lightsaber. He was too stunned to see a lightsaber come slicing in and cut through his heart. Dorn Fett swung the other lightsaber out at the last assassin cutting through his insane try at blocking it with normal swords. All five assassins seemed to be dead before Fett's eyes blinked once. He would take his jet pack to a repair shop then go back to his apartment and pick up his spare jet pack. After that he'd go have a little chat with Gorgron the Hutt.  
* * *  
  
About an hour later Dorn Fett walked into Gorgron the Hutt's palace. When the Hutt saw him his eyes went wide open, but Fett just walked up in front of him and said, "So, Gorgron, why was it that you sent five assassins after me?" The Hutt gave no response, so he continued, "I think it was because you're afraid of me. You thought that I was finally powerful enough to kill you right? But why would I do that? And I could have killed you the first day I picked up a blaster. Look at you, your so fat you can barely move your arms. Anyone in this room could kill you, even that protocol droid," Fett motioned around the room as he spoke. There were quite a few people in his throne room. "What do you have to say about yourself Gorgron?"  
The Hutt spoke and was quickly translated by his protocol droid, "The Great Gorgron the Hutt says that you are a fool."  
"Is that all I am? A fool?" Fett gave a little laugh then seriousness returned, "At least I'm not a deadman." With that he took out his blaster and shot the Hutt in the head. He put his blaster back in it's holster as gasps of shock, fear, and awe filled the room. He walked out. 


	8. Chapter VII

CHAPTER 7  
  
  
  
  
  
Dark Master Zarreck sat quietly in his room in his large temple. His Dark Jedi were waiting. Soon he would make the announcement that everyone knew would come, but one question remained... Who would be his Sith Apprentice?  
* * *  
  
"The Jedi are ready," Sullustan Jedi Council member, Fib Fluton, said to Grandmaster Hue Yung. They both stood on a balcony looking out at the three Star Cruisers filled with Jedi. "You have not yet announced who will be in charge of the attack."  
"You will be," Yung said.  
"I will make sure the scum are destroyed."  
"I know. Bring Masters Hjeg and Silve along with you."  
"Okay."  
"May the Force be with you."  
* * *  
  
Dark Master Zarreck stood on a balcony overlooking a few thousand Dark Jedi. He cleared his throat and then using a Jedi power he made his voice loud so all could hear, "My fellow Dark Jedi, we are gathered here today as everyday on the planet Korriban, the Sith planet Korriban, where Sith temples, tombs, and relics have been sense the beginning of the Dark Jedi. We are Dark Jedi yet we have no Sith Lord to watch over us and command us, to bring us glory that will last forever. I have been our leader sense the rebirth, but I was just like all of you, a Dark Jedi. I helped organize us into what we are today, but I have found that the time is right to proclaim myself Lord of the Sith Empire. Many of you expected this and it has finally come. I recently went through a long procedure to make myself fully one with the ways of the Sith. New powers have come to me that a normal Dark Jedi could never accomplish and old ones have become much more powerful." He looked out at the gathering. "A question in many of your minds is the one of 'Who will be my Sith Apprentice?' after much thought I have decided that the mostly unlikely of my advisors will be my apprentice, I have two things to say to Dark Knight Zev, you are now a Dark Master, but you will also soon begin your training in the ways of the Sith!" Zarreck motioned Zev up next to him and they both gave a bow that brought cheering from all. Then Zarreck whispered to him, "As your first duty as my apprentice you will be commanding our first attack with our clones. In a vision, I saw ships filled with Jedi leaving hyperspace at the planet Nal Hutta. You will take three thousand clones to the planet and attack them."  
"Yes my Master." 


	9. Chapter VIII

CHAPTER 8  
  
  
  
  
  
Dorn Fett watched the sky of Nal Hutta as transport ships full of Jedi made their way down to the planet. While some smugglers, bounty hunters, pirates, and other regulars on Nal Hutta got in their ships and attacked the three Star Cruisers, others stayed on the planet and fired on the transport ships and were ready to take on the Jedi that would soon emerge.  
A few of them landed and Jedi poured out. Their number was unbelievable. The Jedi called them 'scum' and they had decided that they would unite under that name. They were the scum.  
Dorn Fett turned on his jet pack and took to the sky firing down on the Jedi below. A group of men were using a group of hover cars as a barricade against the Jedi as they shot at them. Fett few up behind the Jedi shooting them down. But he didn't get all of them and the smugglers were unaware of their ability to still run over the hover cars while blocking the laser blasts. Fett killed the rest, but not after three-fourths of those smugglers were dead.  
More transport ships landed and more Jedi poured out of them. The streets of the planet were filled with them. They were far better fighters than the scum. A few scum ships came by the transports firing at the Jedi that had just emerged. Fett flew up to a building and from there he began taking aim and firing. He shot down a few then moved onto another building performing the task to another group of Jedi.  
On the south side of the planet the scum were doing much better, that was mostly because not nearly as many Jedi were there as on the east side where Fett was. The north side was swarming with Jedi, but the west side was very similar to the south.  
* * *  
  
"Master, the south and west sides of the planet seem to be presenting heavy resistance to ours forces," a young padawan told Master Fluton.  
"Yez, it seemz so, we must send moor Jedi to those parts. Any report on Dorn Fett?" Fib Fluton asked.  
"Yes Master, he is on the east side. The east side seems to be mostly under our control, but there are still some groups holding small territories. Dorn Fett has taken to the sky on his jet pack and has been shooting down our Jedi from afar."  
"I see. How iz the Saber doing?" Fluton was referring to his Star Cruiser.  
"The scum ships have not been doing much damage. Many have been destroyed already."  
"Tat's good, how are the other Star Cruisers doing?"  
"Similar to the Saber."  
"How much of our ground forces are left on all three ships combined?"  
"The last of our ground forces have landed on the planet."  
"Good."  
The padawan left, but returned a few minutes later, "Sir we've just picked up three Dark Falcons coming out of hyperspace."  
"The Dark Jedi? Why have they come? Did they know about our attack?"  
"I... don't know sir."  
"Concentrate all firepower on those Dark Falcons!" 


	10. Chapter IX

CHAPTER 9  
  
  
  
  
  
"Destroy those Star Cruisers," Zev said looking out the view port of the Dark Falcon, Glooming Death. Dark Falcons were about the size of Dreadnaughts, but they had a lot of heavy lasers. Naturally, they were all black. Glooming Death and the other two Dark Falcons blasted lasers out at the Star Cruisers. Each had one. "Tell the other two ships to continue firing on those Star Cruisers until our transports get past them to the surface. Once they get there all three Dark Falcons will attack the Star Cruiser in the center."  
"Yes Master," a Dark Knight said. Then he was off to tell the communications operator the order.  
Zev watched out the view port as fifteen transport ships flew out towards the planet. All of them filled with two hundred clones each. The Dark Falcons continued their attacks on the Star Cruisers until the transports got past them. At that point the three Dark Falcons attacked the center Star Cruiser.  
* * *  
  
On the planet Nal Hutta the first five transports landed on the Jedi overrun east side of the planet. The Mandalorian clones stepped out in their pristine Mandalorian Armor. Jedi came out from all directions ready to face the new threat. The clones opened fire on them. Some of the clones put their blasters away and charged out at the Jedi with smaller versions of the lightsaber, all of them were red.  
The Jedi didn't expect this, but they continued their charge toward the clones. They were much more skilled with their lightsabers than the clones were with theirs, but the clones outnumbered them. Their numbers would have been even if they had arrived at the same time, but the scum had managed to kill some of the Jedi earlier.  
Dorn Fett joined the fray from they sky using his jet pack as he fired down upon the Jedi. The clones that landed in the south and west sides of the planet had killed all of the Jedi there and half of that number were on their way in the transports to help the clones in the north and east sides. When the reinforcements arrived the clones easily drove the Jedi back, killing many.  
* * *  
  
"How are we doing?" Master Fluton asked the padawan before him.  
"We've completely lost anything we ever had in the south and west. The east is quickly being taken over by what we have made out to be Mandalorian clones based on the strange brain waves they have."  
"Mandalorian clones?! The Mandalorians became extinct long ago!"  
"The Dark Jedi must have found some. They most likely have the cloning facility on their planet Korriban."  
"There's no chance that anytime soon we'll be going there to try to destroy it. How are our shields holding up from the Dark Falcons?"  
"They've been dealing massive damage as one against just this Star Cruiser, but they must also be taking hits from us."  
"I've got a reading that their-" The young padawan was cut off abruptly when the Star Cruiser, Saber, blew up.  
* * *  
  
Just after the Saber blew up Jedi Masters Hjeg and Silve contacted each other and both agreed that a new strategy must be made. They sent the transports that had brought the Jedi to the planet back to pick up as many Jedi as they could find.  
The Jedi weren't very happy about leaving the scum alive, but it was an order by a superior. An order not to be broken. Hesitantly the Jedi got aboard the transport and started away for the remaining two Star Cruisers.  
* * *  
  
Most of the scum that were in their ships earlier trying to damage the Star Cruisers had left once the Dark Falcons arrived and now a few more did too, but most stayed celebrating their victory over the Jedi. Dorn Fett, though, flew to his ship and took off. Something was coming, he just knew... Something was coming. 


	11. Chapter X

CHAPTER 10  
  
  
  
  
  
"Will all Jedi Masters aboard the ship please come to my war room," Master Hjeg said into an intercom. Not long afterwards he and four other masters were in the war room. "It seems that it comes down to our final resort. We are peaceful people. We do kill the evil, but if we can prevent the destruction of nature it is essential that we attempt to try to. But it seems that it comes down to this. We must focus all of our strength on making the core of the planet unstable and then continue pushing it until it explodes. Master Silve and four other masters will be focusing on it's moon, Nar Shaddaa," Hjeg looked around as he spoke, "Let it begin."  
He closed his eyes and so did the other four. On the other ship Master Silve and four other masters did likewise. The Force is a powerful ally, but it takes a great deal out of even a group of masters to destroy a planet.  
* * *  
  
On the surface of the planet as men were already sitting and drinking alcohol the planet began to shake as the core grew unstable. The clones rushed back to their transport ships and they took off back to the Dark Falcons. But so many of the clones had already gone very far away so only one third of the clones that had landed were leaving.  
* * *  
  
Dorn Fett stared out the cockpit window as the moon exploded, the planet followed moments later.  
* * *  
  
Once the planet had exploded Master Hjeg and another of the masters fell dead. On the other Star Cruiser one of the masters fell dead. Destroying a planet was something that took a lot of power and sometimes, most of the times, death would come to one or more to those involved.  
* * *  
  
One week later on the Sith planet Korriban, Sith Lord Zarreck and High Admiral Josken signed the Treaty of Empires. High Admiral Josken had complete control of the military and Sith Apprentice Zev became leader of just about everything else. Borruk, Leader of the Mandalorians, got a promotion as overseer of the cloning facility. But all three served under Emperor Zarreck of the Clone Empire.  
The Clone Wars II had just begun, soon the entire galaxy would be engulfed by another devastating war. 


	12. Extro

That's the end of Star Wars: Clone Wars II: The Jedi Hunt. I hope you enjoyed it, I wrote it December 2001 and I will be getting done with the second installment soon in December 2002, Clones of the Empire. I dunno when the third installment, Dark Striking, will be done, but hopefully I'll get around to doing it soon.  
  
I don't own Star Wars or any of the characters, locations, or anything else used in this created by other persons, but I do own Dorn Fett and the characters and places I have created. Please don't use them without permission.  
  
If you got a question just email me at  
  
ssgorik@cswebmail.com  
  
Bye Now. 


End file.
